The Miracle and the Sleeper-Part 6
by Exodus
Summary: The Gang finally meets Azrael


****

The Miracle and the Sleeper-Part 6

The group that had come to be known as the 'Scooby-Gang' stared blank-faced at the girl they had always thought of as their best friend. She had just imparted her true nature to them and, after five years together, they were not very willing to believe it.

"So…you are telling us that you are not really human, right?" Xander spoke first.

"I knew it!" Anya said in a whisper. Xander just gave her an angry look.

"Yes…that is about it…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she considered the implications.

Willow, with Tara holding onto her arm, was still trying to think of what she should say. Finally, she spoke. "Who cares!" 

Everyone turned to look at her, but Willow's face was defiant. "You are **Buffy**…and you are my **best** friend! I don't care what your genes are…You're still…**you**!" Willow looked over the group cautiously…waiting for someone to agree.

Xander (realizing) "Oh…Yeah! Totally agreeing."

Tara (as if waiting for the anyone else to go first) "Of course."

Anya (without looking up). "Whatever."

Giles gave them all approving smiles, except for Anya, whom he glared at as he began to speak.

"We **all** need to support Buffy at this time. Azrael made it clear that our bonds were important for Buffy."

Buffy smiled at everyone, happy that things wouldn't change.

"Hey…" Xander said, "did either of you remind this 'Azrael' guy that he is named after Gargamel's cat?" Everyone smiled at his joke, except Anya, who looked confused. She turned to ask Xander what a Smurf was, but her eyes were drawn to a new figure in the room.

"I would have smashed those lousy Smurf's into paste." Azrael said, a half-grin on his face.

Xander's smile faded to an 'uh-oh' look. He pursed his lips together, as if whistling.

Everyone turned to see this 'Guardian'. He stood on the upper level of the magic shop. The bright glare of the setting sun coming from the store windows behind him made it hard to define his features. The only thing readily visible was his long black coat and his Blue-mirrored sunglasses. The bluish glow of his eyes was visible around the edges of the glasses. 

Nobody spoke for a few moments.

Buffy crossed her arms and leaned against her chair. "Well…good to see we finally have a demon who's up on pop culture." 

Azrael removed his sunglasses and placed them inside his jacket pocket while the entire group were taken aback by his glowing eyes. Azrael looked up and noticed their stares. He bit on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out what the problem was. Upon realizing, his eyes changed to a cool aquamarine color.

"Is that better?" he asked.

They all looked away, finally realizing that they were staring.

"Did you **need** something…or did you just screw up again?" Buffy's words were full of venom.

Azrael sighed as he looked down for a moment, contemplating whether or not to let that last comment go.

"Any-way…so this is the gang, huh?" He asked. Placing his hands in his coat pockets and walking down the steps.

"Yes…and as Buffy asked, what do you want?" Giles asked. His tone was also angry. The gang looked down, not used to Giles acting this way.

"Whoa…big fella'…I'm here to talk." Azrael replied, mocking Giles' aggressive posturing.

Willow looked at him, then around to the others. "Well…the talking is good. Better…**much…**better than the killing, or the maiming!" 

Buffy stepped forward. "I don't know…I don't mind the killing either."

Azrael put his hand to his chest and, feigning surprise, looked around at the people in the room. "Oh No! I'm in trouble with the **scary** Scooby-Gang. What **ever** will I do?" He smirked slightly, then turned to Buffy with a deadly serious expression.

"Buffy…You, and your friends (motioning towards the others), are a good team. I expect you informed them of my presence? How I have seen everything you, all of you, have done since **you** arrived in Sunnydale." Azrael turned from Buffy and slowly walked around the group as they sat at the table. The Scoobies shared uncomfortable glances as he slowly circled them, as if speaking directly to them. "You told them how I know all the secrets (puts his hands on Willow and Xander's shoulders and leans in closer)…The hidden feelings (looks at Willow suspiciously)…The things they have said (glances at Giles)…The things, they **haven't** said (looks intently at Xander)?" Xander nearly choked as he realized what Azrael was talking about. He looked down with shame as Azrael stood back up and faced looked at the group. 

(Addressing everyone) "I don't expect there will be anymore smart comments or saucy jibes?" 

Everyone was silent.

"Good…then I can tell you the rest." Buffy and Giles' faces turned to him questioningly.

"Like father, like daughter." Azrael muttered under his breath as he removed his coat. He slid a chair out from under the table and sat down.

Later

The group sat around the table. Listening intently as Azrael spoke about the prophecies which led to Sunnydale and Buffy. Giles scribbled down notes. Trying to catch the names of all the scrolls he mentioned. Some of these scrolls had been lost for centuries. Buffy was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Giles! It will be O-K. I'm sure that if the end of the world happens, there won't be anyone around to read whatever you write down. And, if by some fluke we do live, he can just tell you where these scrolls are…'Kay?"

Giles looked down. Buffy could tell there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Even if we were successful," Azrael began "I will not be here to pass on this information."

Buffy was puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because…How best to put this?…It is prophesied that in order for you to survive, I must die."

Jaws dropped at his non-chalance as Buffy gave him a suspicious look. "Yeah…the prophecies also said I would die. Which…I did…forget I said that."

"Twice!" Azrael added.

Buffy's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to remember this second time. "What?"

"When the vengeance demon there (motioning to Anya) did her little trick-OH!" Azrael looked as if he had just remembered something. "Time changes…you know, going backward…forward…even completely changing events…doesn't affect me." He looked at Giles as if he should be writing this down, then leaned closer to him. (Whispering) "That reminds me…Keep this **quiet** for now…look for a **Mohra** demon when all this is done…the blood will turn a vampire human." Azrael winked at Giles whose face was now a blank stare. Azrael looked back toward the others and continued his whisper. "If I could only **fix** everything else." Giles swallowed hard as he scribbled down the name, almost tearing through the paper with his pen.

A few minutes had passes, the conversations had swirled into one mass of voices. 

Azrael turned his head slightly toward the back of the store, his hand reached into his coat for the handle of his sword.

Buffy noticed this and looked around quickly to see what he was sensing. 

"There is a vampire in your training room…Smells very familiar."

Spike walked through the doorway from the training area and into the shop. He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the newcomer.

"You!" Spike yelled in surprise.

Spike's expression was pure, unadulterated **fear**.

Azrael grinned evilly. "Hello again…"

More to come…


End file.
